


In the Night

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [71]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crossover, Cute, One Shot, Sleep, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just wasn't fair, considering how much she did for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of _Inuyasha_ or _Kyo Kara Maou_.

* * *

He really did not think it was fair. She should not have to sleep on the cold, hard floor while he got to enjoy the large bed provided for him. Granted, he did not enjoy it that much with Wolfram's fist rammed into his face as he snored through the night, but it was the principle of the thing. And besides, something worried him more than the fact she was sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Kagome," Yuri called. He was reminded again, just by uttering her name, that she had been taken from the world he called his home in order to protect him. It made him rather guilty, but she was constantly reminding him that he could not deny the Great Spirit's wishes. And he supposed that was true, though he really did not want another person taken from their life in order to serve him.

"Yes?" She was rather quiet, and she always had been, but Yuri supposed that was because of her job. She was meant to be silent, watchful, and always made sure his back was protected. He thought that was rather stupid, since they had taken so much time just to train her, so they should have at least given her time to interact with others and  _talk_  to someone.

Wolfram's attention was drawn to them, as he frowned. Quietly, he asked, "Yuri?"

Not even glancing at the other male, clenching the sheet beneath them, Yuri continued. Kagome had turned her head enough to let him see her eye, and also let him know that she was indeed listening to what he had to say. "When was the last time you slept?"

"As if you should care about when that wench last slept!" Wolfram cried.

"It is very kind of you to be concerned, your majesty," Kagome's soft voice cut through Wolfram's rant. "I slept the other night, while Conrad took up my post."

"And before that?" he asked.

"I find time to sleep when it is convenient, and when I know it will not put your majesty's life in danger," she replied. "That is my duty."

"I know, but you should be getting at least eight hours every night," Yuri told her. "You might be a half-demon, but you still have human blood in you. You're going to push yourself to exhaustion at this rate, or worse, you could get sick."

"My health will be fine," she said. She turned her head away; the dark locks cascading around her thick cloak as she shifted a little. She looked so small there, and Yuri wanted to sigh in guilt. She had become such a great mage just to one day protect him, and never quite knowing when he would appear.

"But—"

"Yuri," Wolfram drew his attention, "you must understand. She is under strict orders to protect you, and you shouldn't concern yourself with her. She's nothing but a tool chosen by the Great Spirit to—"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Yuri cried. "She's a person, and she needs to sleep!"

Wolfram growled.

"Don't make me kick you out, 'cause I will!" Yuri huffed.

Wolfram's green eyes narrowed dangerously, as he said, "As if a wimp like you could keep me out for long."

"Your majesty?"

"Huh?" Yuri blinked. Turning back to the girl sitting not far away, he asked, "Oh, yes?"

"You should be getting to sleep soon," she said. "You will need those eight hours you were talking about, especially if you plan to take your daily run in the morning."

Wolfram nodded in agreement, turning onto his side. "She's right, Yuri. Just go to sleep and stop worrying about it already," he yawned. "Besides, I'm tired."

Yuri continued to sit up, watching her. She still looked so small, despite the power she could wield in her hand with ease. She looked so young, so human, and he could not bear the thought of her sitting on the floor all night just to make sure he was safe. "Well, you go to sleep then, Wolfram. I'm going to stay up until Kagome goes to sleep."

"Your majesty—" Kagome began to protest.

Before Wolfram could start up on him, too, Yuri held out his hand. As the Demon King, it was easy to quiet them down, but even less so to make them see it his way. "No, there's no reason to start that. I'm staying up, and that's final. Though—"

"Yuri." Wolfram did  _not_  sound pleased at all, but Yuri doubted he knew what his plan was.

"—there's plenty of room up here, you know!" Yuri smiled. "So, technically, if you just happened to end up on this bed with us, and just happened to fall asleep in the process, you wouldn't be breaking any rules! And then I could get some sleep, because I wouldn't be so concerned with how much you're getting."

"What!" Wolfram hissed. "How dare you invite a woman into your bed! Especially in front of me!"

"Oh, pipe down!" Yuri waved his hand at him.

"Your majesty," Kagome's voice drew him toward her once more, "it is very generous of you to continue to think of my health. However, I am afraid such an act is inappropriate, and I would not wish to have dishonor fall upon you because of my actions."

"See, she agrees with me!" Wolfram raved. "The very idea is ludicrous!"

Yuri frowned and sighed, since he had known it would be difficult to get them both to agree that his way was the best. Kagome needed some sleep, and she was not going to get it on that cold, hard floor. So, the only logical thing for her to do was take up the rest of the space on his bed, considering Wolfram would probably shove him out of it during the night anyway. Or she could return to her chamber for the night, but he knew that would only end with her putting her foot down on the matter.

"Look," Yuri finally said. He had decided to take the direct approach. Put his own foot down before either of them could. "You need more sleep than you're getting, Kagome, so I'm putting my foot down. As Demon King, I order you to get in this bed, since I know you're not going to leave this room until the sun rises."

" _Yuri!_ " Wolfram tried to protest.

"Hey!" Yuri frowned at him. "I said that was an  _order_ , so you're not going to give me any sass about it! You got that?"

Finally, Kagome rose from the ground. She turned toward the large bed, a deep frown on her face as she looked upon the two boys. "It is true that I will not leave your side, your majesty, but I cannot disobey a direct order. I will sleep if that is what you wish, but please—"

"You're not sleeping on the floor, so hop on in!" Yuri smiled. "There's plenty of room, so don't worry about it!"

"But—" Yuri was surprised that she was still trying to protest, "—I am not dressed for sleeping, your majesty. My cloak and uniform will only make you uncomfortable, I am sure, and—"

"No problem!" Yuri nodded. "There's a lot of them in that closet over there, so you can go pick one and change. Don't think I'll let you get out of this though, Kagome, because I'm not going to go to sleep until you're in this bed."

She bowed, saying, "If that is what you wish, your majesty."

As she turned on her heel to go to the closet, Wolfram punched him in the shoulder. Yuri grunted in pain, turning to ask him what that was about, and found the blonde glaring daggers at him. "What?" he asked.

"What?  _What?_ " Wolfram began. "Have you forgotten that I am your fiancée? You can't just go inviting strange people into your bed! And especially not while I'm in it! It goes against everything in society, and frankly, I think—"

"Your majesty?"

Yuri blinked, watching as Wolfram turned to begin yelling at her, and stopped cold. Wondering what could have gotten under his skin so much, Yuri turned to look at the girl. He found her with her arms wrapped around herself, his clothing hanging from her to the point it was almost ready to fall off. A light blush coated her cheeks, and it was not the first time that Yuri realized she was very pretty.

Gaining his composure, he patted the bed next to him. He said, "Oh, good, you're ready. Hop on in and we can all go to sleep!"

She shuffled forward, her lack of boots seeming to affect her grace. She stumbled a bit along the way, blushing a deep red, before she reached the end of the bed. She would have moved to his side, he noticed, until Wolfram threw himself over him.

"I don't think so, wench!" Wolfram growled. "You might have to sleep here, but you're not going to try and steal Yuri's heart from me during the night!"

She bit her lip, looking rather cute, before she moved over to the opposite side. Wolfram moved closer to him for her to get in, and complained a little when he helped her under the covers. However, Yuri was not deterred. "There, see. This isn't so bad, is it?"

"No, it's worse," Wolfram muttered.

"It is—" she took a glance at Wolfram, "—suitable, your majesty."

"Good, we can all go to sleep then," Yuri nodded. Finally, he sank into the bed and pulled the covers high enough to cover himself completely. It was good to be king sometimes. Especially since he had once had to sleep on the floor, thanks to Wolfram, and knew that Kagome would be much more comfortable where she was now. Not only that, but he was glad that she was finally getting some sleep. She would probably be out like a light within a few minutes.

"As if I'll get any sleep with that wench here," Wolfram snorted.

Yuri shook his head, allowing sleep to take him. He stayed that way for a long time, barely aware of when Wolfram's foot pushed him further and further off the side of the bed. Or when he ended up on the floor, the covers being dragged down along with him. Or when the snoring Wolfram tried to pull them back up, but never succeeded in doing so.

However, when the sun rose, Yuri became aware of everything. His eyes opened slowly, and he smiled. He had expected to be woken at least once by screaming, which he had imagined as Wolfram yelling about how perverted the woman in his bed was. But, to know that they had gotten through the night without a problem was great, though he did wonder a little on when he ended up on the floor exactly.

Stretching, Yuri huddled in the covers to escape the slight chill. He sat up after a moment, raising his hand to yawn, and looked around to see if Kagome had risen yet. She was always up before him, but he always suspected that was because she  _never_  slept while he did. The sight he found, though, was so much cuter than he ever would have thought it might be, if he ever imagined it.

If only he had a camera.

"Who would have thought," he mumbled, staring at them. Wolfram, probably sometime after he had pushed him off with the covers, had wrapped himself around Kagome. His nightgown did not hinder him from cuddling his face into her breast with his leg thrown over hers, and it certainly did not hinder one of Kagome's hands from settling in his hair. Nor did it stop her other hand from gripping his shoulder, while she obviously tried to soak up the warmth he was radiating as he tried to soak up hers.

The moment was ruined a bit later, though, when Wolfram finally opened his eyes. Yuri knew it was coming, since there was no way the other male would not realize what he was cuddling was not him. Not that he cuddled at all, since he liked to kick and push in his sleep, so it was actually rather surprising to have found him cuddling with Kagome. But, his musing was quickly shattered as Wolfram screamed, causing the peacefully sleeping Kagome to awaken in a start.

Lightning blossom in the middle of Kagome's hand, while she searched frantically for the danger. And while Wolfram flung a bunch of different curses at her, Yuri began to laugh. It caused both of them to turn to him, as he choked out, "You should have seen how cute you two were!"

Kagome blushed bright red, turning her face away.

Wolfram, however, put his last word in, "What are you talking about, you wimp! I would never look cute with this—this harlot!  _Agh!_ "

If Yuri was not laughing so hard, he would have snapped at Wolfram for using such a harsh term. But, as luck would have it, he just could not get that image out of his head until Wolfram finally decided to beat it out of him, Kagome rushing to stop him.

_-Fin_


End file.
